


Alan Rickman

by Megabat



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Truly Madly Deeply (1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: An old bit of art of mine of the lovely Alan Rickman





	Alan Rickman

I went to see Die Hard because of Bruce Willis I came out of it intrigued by the baddie, but I didn't fall in love with Alan Rickman him until I watched Truly Madly Deeply. 

I still miss him. 

 

As usual this artwork was made for fun do not repost, copy or claim as your own. Thank You.


End file.
